


Blessing of the Path

by DaniLynn90



Series: Blessing Series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniLynn90/pseuds/DaniLynn90
Summary: The story continues for Jenni and the group from Blessing Of The Moon in this next installment.





	1. Chapter One part One

Burying Andrea was depressing, the group losing another friend, another family member. But it was a beginning to a new time for the prison and the people living inside. Woodbury people settled into life with our group surprisingly well, after months of work we finally had a good system in place. Between all of us we built a nice community, even was able to find some pigs and a horse. Daryl and I always went out on runs together being a perfect team, we've worked through the problems we had and have become a tight-knit team. We've even started bringing in survivors, granted they answer three simple questions right. 'How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why?' 

Standing out in the courtyard smiling down at the children playing in the morning sunlight, I was lost in daydreams when Daryl surprised me wrapping his arms around my waist kissing the back of my neck. "Mornin' darling." Smiling I place my arms over his giving them a small squeeze. "Morning." Giving me a small squeeze back he sighs. "I already know, too many skins on the fences, it's important to get them cut down as much as possible or the fences isn't going to hold much longer," Daryl nodded against my shoulder. "Maybe talk it over with council, pull a couple people from the coal crew. If we're lucky this run will hold us for a little bit, so smaller runs the two of us can do alone will be alright." Taking hold of my hand, we walked into the prison to talk about the shortage for the run with the other council-people. 

After talking it over for thirty minutes and deciding my suggestion was the best choice, a few volunteers from coal duty and we were set to get ready for the run. Getting the last few things I stood by the door to the truck as Daryl walked off to grab one more thing and Zach stop at the bed to talk with Beth. After she kissed his cheek and goes to walk away, Zach sighs. "What, not going to say goodbye." With a smile on her face and still walking away. "Nope." Turning quickly to hide my smile from him, I walked to the front of the truck to wait until Daryl was ready to get on the bike. Merle walks over wrapping his arm around my shoulder laughing. "Damn romance novel going on." I laugh with him, smacking his chest. "Hush, it's young love." 

We watched as another man walked up to the front of the kia that Sasha was preparing to drive. "Uh, I'd like to pull my weight around here, if that's alright with you." I listen intently to see what Sasha's response would be, they'd been subtly flirting since Daryl and I brought him in a week ago. He'd flirt and she'd play hardball with him. "Jenni and Daryl found you on your own, this is a team, do you know how to work on a team?" Daryl walked by her to get some last-minute stuff for our truck. "It ain't easy, we ain't doing it." Glenn leaned against the hood of the kia giving his weight to the decision, Sasha nodded her head in agreement. "Okay." To hide the smile Bob looked behind himself before making his way to the backseat of the kia. 

As we loaded up and was making our way down to the gate to leave we ran into Michonne just getting in from her run, we stop to talk a moment. Sitting back dropping my hands to Daryl's hips I smiled at Michonne over Daryl's shoulder. "Michonne! Welcome back, how'd it go?" Returning my smile Michonne shrugged at us. "Fine, didn't find him though." Daryl eyed her a moment flipping her words over in his head. "Just glad you made it back safe." Sitting my chin on Daryl's shoulder hugging him from behind. "In one piece too." Michonne smiled at us then looked over at Rick seriously. "Haven't checked out Macon yet, thinking that'll be the next place I'll check out." Rick blinked at her words, I sign understanding their need for blood but it's been months since we've had to worry about the Governor. Seeing our expression Michonne attempted to argue her point, both Daryl and I shrug while Rick gave her a look. "I understand your drive, really I do Michonne but that's what at least 70 miles of geek-land." Daryl nodded adding to my point. "Not including unneighborly types, ya sure it really worth it." Michonne gave us an annoyed look that morphed into understanding, Daryl gave her a small pitying look before telling Rick what we were doing, Rick nodded before speaking. "Alright, sounds good. I'll go out and check the snares, I don't want whatever we've managed to catch be a snack for the dead." Michonne nods at us, as Carl perks up looking over from petting the horse she rode. "I'll lend a hand." 

"But you just got back." Smiling at Carl sticking her hands on her hips. "Yeah and I'll be back, don't worry." Giving Carl a smile as Michonne walked around us to get in the Kia with Sasha and the others. "I'll watch out for her Carl, don't fret." Carl shook his head at me. "Just be careful Jenni." I winked at him sticking my tongue out. "I will and I remember," We speak at the same time. "Grab any comic books you see." Laughing I wave at him as Daryl revs the bike engine and we head out to the Big Spot store we'd scoped at a few days before. 

Getting to Big Spot was easy, we saw one or two dead on the way but they couldn't get more than a step before we left them behind. Pulling up to the fence, Daryl turn the engine off letting me get off first. "Alright, we're going to do a sweep around the parking lot make sure it's safe 'nd clear, we'll make our way through to the store. See anythin' of use grab it, we'll come back tomorrow with more people if there's anything good inside the store." We all nodded agreeing to the plan, notching my bow I stayed alert right behind Daryl as we worked our way through. The parking lot was empty in more ways than one, nothing really of use and no geeks, making our way to the store doors Daryl bang on the window a couple times to draw any dead up front to the doors. Leaning against the windows, Zach leaned against the pillar in thought, Michonne walked over to the doors to listen for movement inside. 

Zach has been trying to figure out what we all were before the dead started rising and the world turned upside down. Tapping his thigh with his shotgun Zach finally spoke up. "Alright, I think I finally figured it out. Jenni is great with kids, so obviously she was a teacher and you Daryl, I got it finally." Michonne walked around the corner stopping in front of us. "Got what finally?" I smiled up at her, explaining. "Zach here has been, what six weeks?" Daryl nodded at my question. "Trying to figure us out, what we all did before the world flip upside down. Zach laughs sitting down beside Daryl. "Hey, I'm pacing myself, one guess a day. He's a hard cookie to crack." Smiling Michonne took up Zach's place leaning against the pillar. "Oh, this'll be good, what's your guess today?" Zach looked between all of us before smiling. "Well, the way you know your way around the prison, being on the council like a natural leader, your ability to track nearly anything. You're helping people around you, ya know, but still being surly." Michonne and I shared a look hiding our smiles, waiting for Zach to finish explaining his guess. "Now here's the big swing, the enchilada." We all looked at him as he paused for the big reveal. "Homicide cop." I couldn't hold it in, I burst out laughing as soon as the words left his mouth, Michonne following behind me. Daryl eyed both of us laughing like loons. "What's so funny you two." Still laughing I managed to speak. "Nothing, nothing at all love." Michonne smiling, laughing softly now. "It makes perfect sense."


	2. Chapter One Part TWo

Daryl smiling a little looking over at the others before looking down at his feet. "The man's right actually, finally figured it out. Just undercover cop was all." That quieted us down, Zach lite up excited at finally figuring Daryl out. Daryl started fucking with him, I bit my lip as they spoke trying not to laugh again. After a moment Zach finally caught on that Daryl was yanking his leg, sighing he hung his head. "C'mon, I guess I'll just keep guessing then, I'll figure you out eventually." Daryl grunted amusement at Zach, before smiling at me. "Yeah, you keep on guessing, maybe you'll get it one day." I smack his shoulder jokingly laughing softly, until a geek smacks the window right beside my head. "Showtime folks." 

Tyreese and Daryl pried the door open as Merle stabbed the walker in the head. Sasha looked around before giving orders. "Sweep in formation first for other dead, then you know what we're here for. Any questions before we begin." No one replied just starting the sweep, the place was huge inside, the sweep came up empty on any more dead. Smiling at the lucky turn we got, I kissed Daryl's cheek and grabbed a cart, going through the list I had to grab of things. Walking through a rack of clothes I grab a few things for the boys before I'd stumbled into the women's section, seeing this cute dress. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention I grab it sticking it in my bag. I had plans with that dress that involved Daryl and I alone in our tower. Continuing on looking I ran into Bob standing beside couple shelves of wine, staring at a bottle in his hands, laughing I stop by him. "Planning on partying a little later." Laughing nervously, he eyed me. "Yeah, no I was looking was all." A drop of water from the ceiling had me looking up when he sat the bottle back a little too hard, knocking the racks down from the self, looking back toward him at the racket, I didn't move quick enough when one of the shelves fell on top of us cracking me in the temple knocking us to the floor. Bob was pinned underneath it, while I was just knocked under it to the floor unconscious. 

Everyone came running to us, Daryl and Tyreese bent down to check on Bob. "You alright, get cut or something." Bob shook his head at Daryl's question. "No, foot is caught but I'm not hurt." Merle bent down rubbing the hair from my face, concern etched across his face at the sight of blood on my temple. "Hey girlie, wake up." When I didn't response Merle looked up over the shelves at Daryl helping Tyreese and Zach lift the shelf off Bob. "Lil' bu'ther, we got a problem." Merle patted my cheek a little trying to wake me up, after lifting the first shelf Daryl was able to see us. "Jenni!" Merle stroke my cheek again in attempt to wake me when a walker crashes through the ceiling, making everyone jump and catches on a beam hanging above us like a smelly, rotten piñata. "Holy shit." Glenn stares up at the geek-pinata in shock. "Uh, yeah it's probably a good idea to leave now." Daryl moved back to the shelf to get Bob unstuck. "Bob's still trap, Merle..." Bent over looking under the shelf to see if I was stuck or not Merle without needing to be told was already gripping me under the arms to pull me out. "I got girlie here." Like a rainstorm from hell, walkers started crashing through the ceiling in different spots, some hitting the floor hard enough to splatter in messy goops. Bob yells from under the shelf to remind everyone who was starting to panic that he was still under the shelf and Merle worked harder to pull me the rest of the way out. Finally getting me free of the shelf he shifted until he got his arms under me, lifting me into his arms. While the others fought the walkers who were flooding through the store now, Merle gripping me close worked his way through the store with Michonne's help to get us out. Hearing screaming right before the place started crashing down had Merle turning to look inside, but unable to see anything. "DAR!" 

Everyone but Zach made it out of Big Spot, without stopping long Daryl quickly took me from Merle, the shift from one to the other pulled a soft moan from my lips as my head lolled toward Daryl's chest, both Dixon men sigh in relief. Loading what we'd gathered outside into the truck and the trunk of the kia, Daryl slid into the truck letting Merle drive the bike back to the prison. Refusing to let go of me until I either woke up or we got back to the prison. 

Right on the outskirt of the prison, my head lolled a little back and forth on Daryl's shoulder as I gained consciousness again. "Ugh, my head is splitting." Groaning at the throbbing in my skull, Daryl's grip tightens around me as he soothed his hand against the bruise on my temple pushing the hair from my face. "God, Darlin' you scared ten years off my life." Closing my eyes against the brightness of the sunlight making my head ache more, I buried my face in the crease of Daryl's shoulder. "What happen?" Rubbing my back Daryl told me how Bob had run into the shelf on accident, them flipping on him. Walkers were on the roof and from the commotion of the shelves falling they started moving and found weak spots falling through the ceiling into the store. We'd lost Zach in the end, but everyone else was alright. I frown, at the news. "It was an accident, Bob is probably beating himself up over all of it. Poor Zach, oh Beth will be hurt losing her boyfriend." Daryl nodded hugging me tighter to him at the thought of losing someone. "Yeah, I'll tell her once I get you settled back at the prison." I kissed Daryl's neck relaxing into him as we drove up to the prison. "Okay, will you come back 'nd rest with me for a bit." Smiling and kissing my temple Daryl grunted in reply.


	3. Chapter Two

We got back to the prison, Daryl left me in the capable hands of the boys while he went to tell Beth about Zach's death. "Jenni are you alright?" I smiled at them and ruffled their hair at the same time. "Yes, just got knocked for a loop. I'm fine, just a small headache, a nice nap and I'll be fit as rain." They laugh at my 'fit as rain' analogy, giving me a hug, they left to go to story time with Carol, which was really her teaching the children how to use weapons properly. Taking my boots off I settled into our bed curling up with Daryl's pillow, smiling at his scent soaked in the material, relaxing as I waited for him to return I dozed off. 

Daryl nodded his head at Mike as he walked up to the tower, Mike was bent over tending to the little garden I'd planted for medicinal purposes. "She's still up there, I'll keep the boys busy when story time is over." Daryl patted Mike's shoulder in thanks. "'Preciate it." Making his way inside Daryl shook his head at the sight of Henna Tala who lifted her head to look at him, not moving she laid back down as he made his way up the stairs. At the top of the tower where our bed was he found me curled in bed wrapped around his pillow, smiling to himself Daryl kicked his boots off beside mine as he thought to himself on how lucky he was to have found me that day. The thud of his boots made me stir, as he slipped under the cover I had pulled up to my side he wrapped his arm around my middle, sighing I cuddled back into him. 

Cuddled together we took a much-deserved nap together, waking up in time for supper. Stretching I watched Daryl put his boots back on. "How'd Beth take the news?" Daryl shrugged at me, finishing with his boots. "She took it straight, didn't even shed a tear." I sigh pulling my boots on too, Daryl helped me stand. "Sometimes we grieve strangely." Daryl grunted before rasping. "I'm tired of losing people." I sigh again hugging him around the waist. "Makes two of us, all we can do is love the ones we have for as long as we have them." Nodding Daryl gave me a small squeeze. "Ya right, come on let's go get some food in ya." Making our way down, Henna Tala stood up at seeing me smiling I rubbed her head. "I'm feeling better girl, all is well. Let's get some food huh." With her ears perked up as she followed behind us, walking out we found Mike sitting beside the tower with the boys off playing in the distance. "Mike?" Covering his mouth coughing he looked up at us, I frown. "Not feeling well?" He shook his head coughing a little again. "Not really, it's just a cough though so I should be alright." I frown feeling his forehead, not feeling a fever. "Hm, why don't you just rest and I'll bring you back some food." Nodding Mike made his way in to his bed, frowning I looked at Daryl. "I hope it's nothing serious." Daryl grunted eying Mike's retreating back, getting the boys' attention we head into the prison for supper. 

After a nice meal that was lacking its usual jovial mood due to the loss of Zach we head back to the tower to our beds. Mike was still coughing, sending the boys on to their level I sat down beside Mike. "Still feeling bad?" Waiting for him to finish coughing, I watched in horror as he started gasping then his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "MIKE!" Checking his pulse, I sigh being able to pick up a beat I lowered my ear to his chest, I could hear gurgling. Hearing my shout Daryl rushed down the stairs to find me shoving Mike to his side allowing him to cough up the blood trap him his lungs, looking up at him with fear in my eyes, I shouted at him. "Get help, he can't breathe somethings wrong!" Giving me a look before rushing to the prison Daryl did what I asked, working hard I refused to give up on him. 

Hershel, Daryl, and Dr. Caleb came in, jumping back out of the way I allowed Hershel and Dr. Caleb to do their thing as Daryl stood beside me giving me strength. Dr. Caleb worked with Mike until he got him where he could breathe on his own again, sighing he sat back wiping his hands clean with the rag Hershel handed him. "Well that's all I can do right now, I'd like to move him into the prison to the sick ward. That way I can keep a better eye on him throughout the night." I nodded in agreement with him. "Okay, Dr. C that'd be best we'll help move him inside," Daryl grunted in agreement gripping Mike under the arms as I grab his feet. "Lead the way Dr. C." We followed Dr. Caleb and Hershel inside to a cell in the sick ward, as we were getting Mike settled in Merle walked up. "What the hell happen to Curly?" Dr. Caleb answered him as I covered Mike up. "He's ill, if I had to guess he's got a flu, I'd like to keep a closer eye on him so he was moved here. I suggest you keep a close eye on the boys and yourself Jenni, being close to Mike like you were you're most likely contaminated. Hopefully though you don't contract it also, but I'll be there if you have." Merle pursed his lip in thought and made smacking noise eying Daryl. "Well since Curly is down sick I'll watch the boys while you and sis go hunting still tonight." I gave Merle a look before I realized what tonight was I quickly nodded. "Thanks Merle, we'll be back in the morning." 

After one last look at a sleeping Mike we made our way back to the tower to gather our things for tonight. "Alright boys we'll be back in the morning, Merle will stay the night." Both Nikoli and Nicholas gave Daryl and I a hug. "Be careful out there Jenni, Daryl." I kissed each boy on the head as Daryl ruffled their hair. As we walked out the tower Daryl pulled me to the side. "Think it's best we go out there tonight after what happen this morning?" Smiling at the concern seeping from his tone I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm a shifter love, I healed from that little knock after my nap earlier." Shaking his head Daryl followed me over to his bike, waving at Sasha who let us out the gate Henna Tala following. We drove to the little shack we found and been using for our hunting nights, as we got off the bike Henna Tala was shaking herself. Not long after set up a place for Daryl to sleep for the night I felt the pull, wrapping my arms around Daryl I kissed his neck. "It's time, any request for us to bring back?" Daryl shook his head hugging me to him a moment. "Just yourself Darling." Smiling at his words, the same ones he's given me each time my shift has happen since he found out. "Always." 

Removing my clothes, I watched his hungry eyes roam my body stopping at the scar above my hip. I trace it lightly with my fingertips, smiling at the memory. Once my clothes were fully discarded I stop fighting the pull, my bones snap and reform shifting to my wolf form, shaking myself. Feeling free and powerful I lift my head up to stare into his crystal blues with my own glowing blues. "Damn, don't matter how many times I see it happen, it always blows my mind." Rubbing myself against his leg I connect to him mentally. "The wonder will always be amazing." Looking at Henna Tala I jerk my head to the door, Daryl open it letting us out.


	4. Chapter Three

As soon as the door open Henna Tala ran out, I took a moment to look at Daryl before following her, we ran into the clearing in front of the shack. Jumping and nipping at each other playfully Henna Tala and I play a bit until Daryl walked out watching us. Leaping over Henna I ran toward Daryl, jumping landing my paws on each shoulder I licked him across the face, drawing a laugh from his lips as he fought to get away from my kisses. "Givin' me a damn bath woman." Smiling a wolfish smile, I licked him one more time before dropping back to the ground, jumping around him I grab the red rag he always has in his back pocket. With the rag dangling from my mouth I hunkered closer to the ground with my tail wagging in the air, pulling Daryl laughingly into a game of get away. "Alright Darlin' give it back." Shaking my head, the rag flapping around my snout I kept ahold of it. Daryl lunged at me then trying to steal it from me unexpectedly, being quicker I jump back out of his reach causing him to chase me laughing the whole time. After playing for a while we settled down in the field, Daryl sat with his back to a tree watching the stars, I flop down beside him laying my head on his lap. Daryl's fingers slip into my fur as we sat peacefully watching the stars. "I love you Jennifer," His words trailed off as he looked over at Henna Tala trying to catch a firefly. "I ain't never been good with words, I know I'm hard to deal with sometimes." I lifted my head to look at him, cocking my head to the side curious what he's getting at. He scratched the back of his head, nervousness radiating off him in waves. Whimpering softly, I nudged his hand with my nose to reassure him I was there for him, he ruffles the top of my head between my ears. "While we were at the BigSpot it caught my eye, gave me an idea, if ya ain't ready that's a'ight." Slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled a small beautiful engagement ring; the diamond was small but bright with a beautifully twist band. Sitting up straight I stared at the ring in his fingers before meeting his eyes. "Wanna marry this redneck?" My eyes lit up with excitement and I jump on him licking his face, screaming through our mental connection to him, while I whined excitedly in my wolf form. 'YES, OHMYGOD YES!' Flopping on his back with me across him, he wraps his arms around me hugging, burying his face in my fur. 

We spent the rest of the night soaking in each other's presence, eventually Daryl dozed off leaning against the tree with his hand clutching my fur. I sat watching over him until sunrise when I felt the pull to shift take over me, shifting back I couldn't bring myself to wake him, looking over toward Henna she sneezed nodding her head. I laid down laying my head back on Daryl's lap where it'd been most of the night. Not long after I slip into a deep sleep Daryl woke up to find me naked as a newborn sleeping. Gently slipping his arms under me he picked me up carrying me back to the shack, laying me on the little sleeping spot we'd made. Daryl watch me sleep a moment before leaning over kissing me, subconsciously I kissed him back in my sleep. Moan gently as he nibbled down my neck giving each of my breast a kiss before finishing his journey down my body, settling between my legs. I slowly started to come awake when he began to lick at my core, sending fire through my body. "Mmm, Daryl..." Curling my fingers into his hair I moan loudly when his wicked tongue flicked my clit. "Got hungry, best breakfast around." My laughter was cut short when his sucked on my clit hard as he inserted a thick finger pulling a moan from my lips. "Oh god, yes!" As he curled his finger, flicking my clit hard had me sitting up and my hips jerking. "Right there Daryl, oh god right there!" Smirking against my core Daryl licked from my clit to my entrance before inserting another finger, rubbing both right against my g-spot making me see stars, my fingers tighten in his hair as a growl slip past my lips. As he looks up my body my eyes snap open, his crystal blue lock with my glowing blue, my wolf so close to the surface with my orgasming pending. "Daryl," I growled his name panting with need. "Please stop playing with me." Licking long and slow from where his fingers were inside me to my clit he smiled at me. "What do ya want Darlin'." Growling at him again before whimpering. "Make me cum already, PLEASE." With a wicked smirk on his lips he latched onto my clit once more sucking as hard as he could while he jerked his fingers in and out of my pussy hitting my g-spot every time. I threw my head back on a deep moan driving my hips up to meet him, sensing I was on the edge he bit down on my clit while he pumped his fingers harder, ripping a bone shattering scream from me. "DARYL!" 

Giving my thigh a nip, he makes his way up my body to tower over me with a devilish smirk. "Good morning." Returning his wicked smile, I flip him onto his back, nipping his chin. "Not yet it isn't." Raking my teeth down his neck I take enjoyment at his sharp intake of air. Slipping my hands under his shirt I slide it up his torso baring him, as soon as the fabric clears his chest I lean down to lick his nipple eliciting a moan from him. "Tease." Laughing softly, I switch to the other side, pulling his shirt over his head. "You like it, don't deny it." Laughing with me Daryl pushed my hair from my face. "When you ain't killing me Darlin'." Worshipping his chest while I work his jeans open, trailing my tongue down his torso I give his belly a nip. "I'd never want that love." As I got closer to his penis the more he started to pant, returning the nip to his thigh that he gave me I laugh. "What's the matter love, getting excited?" Daryl growl burying his fingers into my hair pulling it back to see my face. "Ya know what ya doing." Smiling at him I grip the base of his erect penis giving it a wet lick from bottom to the tip swirling my tongue around the head causing Daryl to stop breathing all together for a second before tossing his head back on a loud moan. "Jesus woman you got a wicked tongue." Giggling again I stroke him softly as I licked his head. "I've got it, have to argue there love, your tongue is illegal." Not giving him time to finish speaking, I slip his length into my warm mouth. "Y...Ah." Fitting what I could of his length into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around him I suck. "Jenni, damn." Starting a rhythm of bobbing my head up and down his length, I switched between sucking hard and wrapping my tongue around him. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I stroked starting with a gentle grip, tightening as I went pulling groans and moans from his lips. His breathing coming in choppy hard pants, knowing he was getting close I started massaging his full balls as I fit all I could into my mouth, slipping down my throat a little, growling softly causing my throat to relax and take a little more along with vibrating his penis. Daryl nearly came off the bed with his orgasm, jerking with each spurt of cum that went down my throat, gasping my name. Dropping back against the blankets completely boneless shivering still from his orgasm, licking my lips I crawl up his body into his arms. He kissed my forehead, hugging me as I snuggled into his chest. "God woman, you're gonna be the death of me yet." Giggling I kiss his chest, then resting my chin on his chest looking up at him. "Never, my heart is your heart. I'll never let you die." Blushing Daryl kissed me on the nose, stroking my hair behind my ear. "A'ight let's get heading back to the prison, get some food and check on Mike." Nodding I slid off him and grab my clothes, as I slip them on he was pulling his back on. Getting one more kiss we head outside to the bike, Henna Tala greeting us both as we exit the shack.


	5. Chapter Four

As we pulled into the prison, Rick and Carl was working in the garden gathering stuff for the pigs. Michonne let us in as she was leaving again, giving her a wave, she smiled back at us. Just getting parked and getting off there was a big bang coming from inside the prison, meeting up with Rick as we ran toward where Mika and Lizzie come running out. "HELP! HELP COME QUICK!" Glenn got to the kids before we did, they frantically told him where the dead were. "WALKERS IN D!" Grabbing a machete from my bag I drop it as we all ran toward Cell block D to take care of the dead, it was utter chaos inside. Daryl grab a shotgun from a man who was just shooting aimlessly, grabbing a few of the terrified people running around I found an empty cell and started herding them in. A walker knocked a kid down, before it had a chance to do any more than scare the poor thing I yanked it up by the hair. "RUN!" As I slammed the machete into its skull another slammed into me from behind, knocking us both to ground, growling I flipped over trying to grasp my weapon as I tried to keep it off me when a bolt stuck out of its head. "Ya aight." Taking Daryl's out stretched hand I nodded, grabbing my fallen machete I went back to killing. We eventually got anyone not bitten out or locked in cells from the dead and we went through putting those down. Rick shouted from his end of the cell block if the down section was clear, Sasha yelled back that it was so Rick, Glenn, Daryl and I worked our way up. Glenn in front of me went to walk by an open cell when a dead one grab him, he fought with it a moment before Daryl turned yelling for him to get down. As soon as Glenn hunkered down Daryl shot it through the head, I bent down to look at Glenn. "You alright Glenn?" He nodded swallowing in relief, looking over I sigh. "Oh no, it was poor Patrick." 

Rick and Daryl finished clearing the cells on one side as Glenn and I cleared out the other side. Rick was hesitant at first but started helping keeping the dead from turning. When we were done we made our way to the catwalk, I lean against Daryl pulling reserve and strength from him, needing it after losing so many for no reason. Rick just finished with Elena's cell, the look of defeat was heart breaking, keeping his knife dripping with blood away he moved on to the last cell, to Charlie's cell. As Charlie's turned self-amble to the cell door, Rick reaches in real quick grabbing his shirt to yank him into his blade. Hershel and Dr. Caleb came up when it was over, we all gathered around poor Charlie as Dr. Caleb settled at his head looking him over. Rick was confused and shocked, he didn't have any wounds to indicate why he'd die and he wasn't bitten. Dr. Caleb gave his thoughts that he died horribly though, pleurisy aspiration, Hershel shook his head sadly. "Choked on his own blood." I gasp beside Daryl as I was reminded of Mike, I looked up at Daryl who was looking at me worried. "What." I grab his forearm as the worry for Mike consumed me. "Mike, I've got to check on Mike!" 

As quickly as I could I left them and went to check on Mike, aside from coughing his lung up he was doing okay. "N-not that I don't want to see you Jenni, but what h-happen." Relief washed through me seeing he was at least alive, I sunk to my knees beside his bed. "Jenni," Struggling a bit Mike pushed himself into a sitting position to look at me better. "What happen, I heard shouting and gunshots." Sitting back on my heels I looked up at him. "We lost most of cell block D. There is a virus that hit, killed Patrick, he turned and got into the block. It went to hell fast, the same virus that's hit you." Mike looked at me nervously before patting my hand. "It's alright Jen, Hershel has been shoving herbs down me every hour and honestly I'm not going to let some virus kick my ass." I tried to smile for his benefit but the actual fear of losing another family member had me in its grasp. We sat and talked a little until he grew tired and I left him to rest, making my way outside. Standing in the courtyard I was able to catch the scent of Daryl surrounded by the thick stench of death making me wrinkle my nose. Making my way down to him he stops in the middle of shoving giving me a look, not saying anything I grab the other shovel and began helping him dig graves. We worked in muted silence for a while before Rick wandered over to us, I stop to lean against my shovel to watch him and Daryl kept digging as he spoke. I just watched the two agreeing with Daryl, until Rick said he'd made to many mistakes as he picked up the other shovel to help us. "Your human Rick, we're all entitled to mistakes, but when it comes down to it. When the shit hits the fan you’re the one standing with the shovel." Daryl grunted his agreement, we all shared a moment of silent understanding when Maggie's urgent shouts caught our attention. "RICK! JENNI! DARYL!" She waved frantically to get us to hurry to the fence, all the noise from this morning incident had attracted more of the dead. A large herd of them was piling on one part of the fence bending it inward, we rushed to start killing some off. Even with a few of us killing as many as we could, the dead on the outer part pushing in helping kill the ones against the fence it just wasn't enough. Sasha step down to try thinning out the herd in different spots when she shouted if we were seeing this, there were dead rats that someone was feeding the dead. We'd all been curious and had stop killing for a minute, a minute to long the poles connected to the fence groan giving and the fence started to bend down over the fence behind us, Daryl shouted a heads up. We all gathered at the part that was giving the most and pushed against it with everything we had, I was able to stop the pole from bending anymore but if more of the dead got onto the fence they were going to come either way, pole be damn. Snatching my hand back right before a walker could bit my fingers Daryl jump back yanking me back with him. "A'ight back, everyone back!" Everyone else followed his lead and jump back, distressed Rick rubbed his hand down his face looking behind him before giving Daryl a look. "Get the truck." 

Daryl ran to the courtyard getting the truck with the trailer as Rick ran to the pig pin gathering the piglets together. Getting what he planned to do I helped him load the wiggly scared things into the cart in the trailer once they were loaded I quickly went to help Maggie with the gate to let them out. Daryl drove them out to the field by the herd stopping, few of the dead stop trying to get through the fence at us and went for them. We watched as Rick grab one of the piglets and my eyes flash bright blue with my wolf at the smell of fresh blood as Rick slices the poor things side to get more of the dead's attention. They used them as bait to leave the fence long enough so we could stick thick logs into the fence to boost its strength, it worked the fence has more assistant to hold it up against the dead. Glenn and Maggie took care of the gate and I ran up to the courtyard to meet up with Rick and Daryl. Not even giving him a real chance to get out of the truck I threw myself at him, even though he wasn't really in danger I was relieved Daryl was back by my side. "You a'ight Darlin'?" I nodded, my grip around him tightening a bit. "I just wish we could have a day where we don't have to worry about the dead or sickness getting us." He grunted in agreement and we made our way to find food, needing the energy it'll provide to boost our spirits back up.


	6. Chapter Five

We were just finishing up on our quick late breakfast when Rick and Carl walked in, Rick topless. He nodded at us and we returned the gesture, no sooner had Rick put a new shirt on than Tyreese came rushing in. "Quick, you need to see this!" Without even waiting to see if anyone followed he turn to go back into the tombs, Rick, Daryl and I followed to see what had him all worked up. Carol following quickly behind us, Tyreese lead us out to a pathway between on door and another to stand over two burned corpses that still has smoke billowing from them. The terrible stench of burned flesh clogged my nose making me gag, Daryl wrap his arm around me pulling me into his chest. I burned my face into him using his enticing smell to help mask the horrible stench out. Rick always the leader asked Tyreese if he'd found them in the shape they were already, he explained how he came upon the situation. I stayed with my face buried in Daryl's chest, I could feel the tension in his arm as Tyreese spoke. Tyreese was quickly becoming irrational, when he stepped up onto Rick real fast Daryl step away from me to be ready to help if Tyreese decided to strike. When he got into Rick's face Daryl tried to grab his arm to pull him back before he took things from the pan straight to the fire, but Tyreese wasn't having any of it and yanked his arm out of Daryl's grasp and demanded Rick find whoever did this horrible deed to Karen and David, giving them to him to deal with. Rick talking in his calm police voice tried to reason with him but Tyreese was too worked up, Carol just stood back away from the scene quiet. Getting more worked up he got into Rick's face again, not liking it Daryl grab his arm to get him to step back only it set Tyreese off more, he spun grabbing Daryl by the vest rushing him backwards into the bar gate behind him. "Man, don't 'man' me, I ain't going nowhere until we find you did this and find them now!" As soon as he grab Daryl my wolf jumped to the surface shinning in my eyes wanting Tyreese's blood, we all three jump toward them to help Daryl but he stop us, trying to talk Tyreese down too. He went slack in Tyreese's grip showing him he wasn't a threat. "You and I, Jenni, Rick...Carol too, we're all on the same side." Tyreese still ridged stared at Daryl while he breathed hard attempting to calm a little. "Look Tyreese, this is bad I know, I know what you're going through. Hell, we all know what you're going through, we've all lost someone, it's hard but you've got to calm down some." Rick's words were what broke the string holding Tyreese reigned in, he swings around shoving Rick back knowing into me making me stumble away as he shouts for us to all step back. Rick not heeding him he tried a different approach bringing Karen into the mix and I saw the small restraint Tyreese had snap, putting all his weight into it he smashs his fist into Rick's cheek. Dropping him to his knee from the force of it, Carol jump in then yelling at them to stop, I just waited to be needed. Not listening to anything Tyreese waited for Rick to lift his head before swinging again, Carol kept screaming for him to stop. Having enough of Tyreese's tantrum Daryl grab him from behind dragging him away from Rick putting a stop to his attack. Only after Rick clean the dripping blood from his mouth he stood up and proceed to give Tyreese a beat down, I grab Daryl to get him out of the way. But when Rick got on top of Tyreese he didn't seem like he was going to stop even though Tyreese stop fighting back, covered in a mixture of both his and Tyreese's blood I panicked giving Daryl a shove to stop him. Rick was to gone in the beating he was giving Tyreese to heed Daryl until he grabs ahold of him pulling him up. Rick lost to the crazy that had a grip on him shoved Daryl back yelling at him to let him go, but the sight of a shocked Carol standing back covering her mouth and a look of trepidation on my face Rick looked between his blood-soaked hands and a sobbing Tyreese on the ground. "Enough! God, he got the point Rick your top dog, you could have killed him! Come on help me get him inside, Hershel can clean him up." Daryl giving Rick a look nodded then walked over to Tyreese as Rick stared at me with a look of shock before staring at his hands in disbelief, shaking my head I walked over toward them. Dragging Tyreese back inside to help we left Rick and Carol behind, ended up Tyreese refused to be checked out and after using a rag he cleaned the blood off his face before storming outside to the field to dig graves. Daryl went to make sure Rick got checked out as I stood watching Tyreese shaking my head as he leaves the cell block, Merle ambles over toward me. 

"What happen to him?" I explain what just went down, shaking his head in disbelief whistling. "So, we got a killer in the chicken coop 'nd good ole officer friendly's cheese slides off his cracker again." I shrug at his question, growing quiet until Rick, Carol and Daryl walked in. Looking at them, Daryl gave me a nod and I gave him a smile before turning back to Merle, speaking softly so only he heard. "Until we know who it is, we need to be more alert and especially keep a watch on Mike. They might try to take him out too since he's sick as well." Merle nodded agreeing with me. "Yea, a'ight furball I'll go play cards with Mike a bit, the boys are off with the songbird so they safe there." I nodded at him relieved. "Thank you." Merle just smirked at me. "We family ain't we, gotta watch each other's back." Daryl came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. "Lil b'uther you take care of Officer friendly." Daryl nodded as he rubs his nose in my hair. "Yeah, Hershel is checking him out now, we've got guard duty now." I smiled at him before giving Merle a look who pursed his lips giving me a look of his own back. 

We made our way out to the tower, nothing really happened for a while aside from Tyreese in the field digging more graves and Bob talking to him, until we heard coughing coming from the courtyard. Leaning over the rail I saw Hershel and Glenn turned looking at a pale, clammy Sasha who was holding her hand up before it drops listless to her side. "That's not good, it's spreading." A look of concern covered Daryl's face. "Come on we need to have a council meeting." Rushing we meet Hershel and Glenn before the walked inside, sharing a worried look. "We need a meeting before this gets out of hand." Gathered around the table you could feel the worry everyone had cloud the air, I sat listening to Hershel lay it all out watching Glenn who seemed warmer than usual, maybe the Georgia heat getting to him. Or something else but my ears perked back to the conversation around us when Carol mentioned Rick looking into it to find who could be infected to minimize the exposure, which reminded me of the killer lose amongst of mist. I started to feel unease over that when Hershel stated we needed antibiotics drawing my attention, I nodded my head in agreement with a frown. "We cleaned every pharmacy close by, even the tiny ones." Daryl grunted in agreement with me. "Then some." Hershel sat back in his chair thinking. "West Peachtree Tech has a veterinary college, people may not have raided it, might not have consider the medication there. It's the same drug for animals that we need here." Daryl chewed on his thumb thinking. "That's fifty miles give or take." "It was too big of a risk before, but we need the stuff now so we'll have to deal. Daryl and I will get a group together and head out." Daryl stood grabbing his crossbow. "Ain't no reason to waste any time, come on Jenni." As I stood up Michonne step forward. "I'm in, I want to help." I gave her a smile while Daryl grunted. "A'ight, let's get then." Hershel turned to look at her. "Now hold on she's not been around the sick like we have, Daryl and Jenni have been exposed. You get in the car with them..." Michonne gave a pssh sound hiding a smile. "Daryl already given me his fleas, I'm not worried." Daryl smiled a little while the rest of us laugh, Hershel stood up pushing his chair in. "I could lead the way, I know where they keep everything." Daryl and I exchanged a look before I give him a sad smile. "No disrespect but outside those gates it's always the same, one way or another we've got to run." He gave me a sad knowing look as his hand patted his leg. "Well I can draw you a map then and a list of what you'll need to grab." I smiled at him as Daryl grunted, Hershel sigh again. "Before the trip I really think there are precautions that need to be done here." Daryl and I exchanged another look, my unease rising but Carol spoke the question we all shared. "What precautions?" Hershel giving us all a look before continuing. "Not telling when they will be able to return, couple hours, a day perhaps. We should separate the most vulnerable in the meantime, the administration building is secure and would make a safe place to hold the young." Glenn shrug as he asked about the old. Hershel nodded at his question. "There's plenty of office space, we could keep the very young together and the elderly in a room." 

PART TWO   
We all agreed it would be best to do what Hershel suggested after we ended the meeting Daryl went to prepare the car and I got the boys ready. "We're scared Jenni," I cup each of their cheeks as they grab my wrists. "Is Mike and the others going to die?" I shook my head at them. "Not if I can help it, Daryl and I are going to take a couple people on a run to get medicine we need. While I'm gone Merle is going to sit with you two with the other kids away from everyone else just to be safe." Seeming to understand they quickly gathered their things, I turn to Merle who was leaning against the wall. "Thank you again for keeping an eye on them." He clicked his tongue at me. "They ain't bad, the ones cat eyes are cool as hell." I laugh looking over at Nicholas whose eyes were an ethereal blue color, that seem to glow from inside out. "He'll get the hang of his cat eventually. Just takes practice, my brother Jackson use to torment me because I could only get one eye to change." I sobered a bit thinking about my family, noticing Merle changed the subject drawing a laugh from me. "Now furball you know what to bring Ole Merle if ya find any." I just shook my head at him. "Pretty sure there won't be any hustler where we're going." "How'd ya know if ya don't look." Laughing I gave the boys a kiss on each forehead before giving Merle a quick peck on the cheek. "Be safe, we'll be back as soon as possible." 

Leaving I head out to where Daryl was checking over Zach's charger, he was just checking the oil when I walked up. "Son-a-bitch low, 'bout a quart." I sigh leaning against the fender as Michonne offered to grab some but Daryl stop her after looking at me. "Glad ya here helping, instead of runnin' off." I drop my head as I shook it, before Michonne could speak to defender herself I did. "Stop, she isn't running off, least not like you think love. I feel the same way she does, until he's dead I don't feel safe, not really." Michonne gave me a smile in gratitude. "It'll be nice, could be like the old days when we went on runs together." Daryl turned his attention back to the engine. "Bob's comin' too." I smiled feeling the mood going back to a neutral sense. "Not that I'm complaining because I know we'll be fine, I just get a feeling we need another person." Daryl nodded in agreement, Michonne shrug asking who else isn't sick. "Rick is out he wants to stay here, keep the kids safe." Daryl grunted as he stood up pulling his vest from the hood of the car. "Plus, plenty to keep busy here." Michonne sigh confused before I realized who he had in mind. "Tyreese." Daryl nodded chewing on his lip. "Well it'd give him something to do instead of obsess over who the killer is." Daryl went in search of Tyreese while I took over preparing the car, talking to Michonne about things we miss. 

"Ice cream!" Michonne laugh adding with chocolate, I groan laughing when Daryl who walked up then gave me a heated look. "They use to say diamonds is a girl's best friend but I think they mistook the power of chocolate." Smiling a little Daryl rolled his eyes at us only causing us to laugh more. Shortly after we finally calmed down Bob walked up with gas cans. "Did I just miss something?" I took the cans from him sitting them in the trunk. "Just us being silly." He smiled at me before speaking to Daryl. "Sorry I missed out, everything good to go now?" Daryl nodded as he leans through the driver window. "Yeah, Zach kept it pretty clean." The smile on Bob's face quickly disappeared as he looked over the car. "It's the fastest on we got and we need fast right now." He just gave me a look as he questioned if we really wanted him to come along. Daryl proved his point by having him read a name off the list Hershel gave us, when he read it off correctly. "Yup, we need ya." I stood up straighter when I scented Tyreese approaching, Daryl noticed and turned just in time to greet him when he walked around the corner. Tyreese gave me a brief look before turning his attention to Daryl. "You still got room for another?" Daryl looked at me, I have him a nod. "Yeah." Tyreese gave a short nod then went to grab his gear, I gave Daryl a small grin, one to convey my trust in him. Taking my bow off my back I slip into the passenger seat while Daryl got in the driver seat, Michonne sat behind me and Bob in the middle. Once Tyreese got in we headed out, we'd drove for a while before Daryl spoke up trying to clear the air between him and Michonne. "Ya know I didn't mean it back there, I know ya ain't running off from us. Just that the trail went cold, ain't nothing we can do 'bout that. Doggin' a dead trail just gonna waste time though," He looked in the rear-view mirror at her. "It makes any difference, if it had any hint of warmth I'd be out there hunting with ya." Michonne didn't reply to him, she didn't make a sound at all just give him a look before staring out the window. 

Trying to break the awkward silence that settled over us Daryl fiddled with the radio getting nothing but static noise before asking me to hand him a cd from the dash cubby. As I was looking through the small selection Daryl kept fiddling until a faint broad cast floated out of the speakers. 

'...find sanctuary...' 

Shocked I stop looking at the cds and stared at the radio with everyone else in stunned silence until Bob in disbelief asked if it was a voice we heard, both Daryl and I shhed him as the faint broadcast went on. 

'...determined to survive...' 

We started to lose the signal so Daryl fiddled with the tuner again but it kept breaking up. When he finally looked back up he jump in surprise causing me to jump as well, slamming the breaks on yanking the wheel to the side Daryl tried to miss the walker that was in the middle of the road. We succeed in missing that one only to hit the next one after it. Losing control of the car from all the swearing Daryl finally got the car stopped at the crest of a hill, our blood pumping from adrenaline we sat shocked. A herd of dead that look more like an ocean of decay surrounded the hill and fields below. "Oh my god." Daryl looked over at me as the dead descended onto the car smacking at the outside wanting us. My wolf anxious shimmered just under the surface wanting to get to safety. Without warning he slam the mustang into reverse trying to get us away from the dead, he bulldozed several dead down but ended up being to many and they got stuck under the car. When Daryl tried everything to get unstuck we realized we were jammed and going nowhere. "We've got to make a run for it! Use the gaps over there, run for the woods!" Wrapping my bow over my shoulder and grabbing our bag I waited for Daryl's signal. "NOW!" He pop the sunroof out getting out from there as I used the door to slam into a few of the dead. Michonne and I worked together clearing some of the dead making a path, Daryl close behind us. Bob got out shooting but Tyreese in a daze sat in the backseat until Bob shouted his name. "Run! Tyreese run!" Daryl grab my hand when I started back for him. "We don't go back." I was torn not wanting to lose yet another person but when he started shouting for us to go Daryl pulled me into the woods, we ran for a good distance when he stopped us in a small clearing. "Hold up." We stop catching our breaths waiting to see if Tyreese would follow when the low branches behind us rustled. Daryl loaded his crossbow while I notched my bow, a couple dead made their way into the clearing before we could take aim Tyreese stumbled out behind them bashing their heads in with his hammer, dropping to his knees utterly exhausted afterwards. Daryl and I both grab an arm helping to propel him forward as more dead came out of the trees, we kept running trying to stay a head of the dead.


	7. Chapter Six

We ran dodging the dead most of the night trying to find a road again or a path, anything to get us back on track to getting the meds. Finally finding a small road sometime before day break we stop on a bridge to figure out where we were exactly. Completely exhausted I sat down leaning against the bridge watching Tyreese robotically clean his shirt in the creak under the bridge while the others looked over the map. My heart going out to him for losing his lover but watching him slowly lose his grip on sanity was hard. As Daryl helped me stand he shouted down letting Tyreese know we were leaving. Walking beside him I looked over my shoulder to Bob who'd stayed back to wait on Tyreese. "I'm worried about him, he's giving up." Daryl grunted looking back once before continuing to walk, Michonne gave me a sad smile wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "He'll be okay, we've just got to be there for him." I nodded agreeing with her, we talked quietly about random things while we walked. Daryl stop suddenly to pick up a rock, I giggled as Michonne ask if it was Jasper. When Daryl confirmed it, she smiled picking on him. "It's a good color, really brings your eyes out." Daryl gave her a look then turned it on me when I laughed louder before shaking his head. "When we were leaving Miss Richards asked me to keep a lookout for some." I frown realizing what it would be for, a marker for his grave, Michonne asked if he knew everyone's name back at the prison. Daryl shrug giving her a look before dusting the rock off more. "Stay put more than a couple hours you be surprise what ya learn." I rolled my eyes at his back as he walked away and Michonne sigh, I patted her shoulder before following behind Daryl. 

We continued walking in silence now until a garage covered in vines and a fallen tree came into view ahead of us. As we were walking around it Daryl slowed looking at the branches of the fallen tree. "Find something?" He squinted harder trying to see before shrugging. "Dunno, maybe." Sitting my bag down with my bow I helped him start pulling at the branches and vines finding the side of a minivan, smiling Daryl made his way inside to hotwire it while the rest of us clean the brush off. By time the windshield was clear Daryl got out frustrated. "Gotta find a new battery around here somewhere." When Daryl shuts the van door he turns to look in the building beside the van making me jump when a walker hit the window. "I'm really getting tired of these guys today." Michonne laughs giving me a small push. "Only today huh." I laugh with her rolling my eyes, Daryl shook his head. "C'mon, we got some friends inside waiting on us." Making our way around front we started to chop through the over growth and vines to find the entrance to see how many dead we were dealing with. Tyreese just started going to town on the brush, wide angry swings, Daryl tried to get him to ease up but he didn't listen getting his blade stuck on something. When he finally jerked it back there was red wire tangled, almost frantic like he tore the wire off to go back at it. "Tyreese..." I didn't get to say anymore before chaos happen, a walker grab at Daryl's vest while another had a hold of Bob. Michonne helped Daryl as I stab the one grappling with Bob, Tyreese grab ahold of another and attempted to pull it through the brush but it was stuck. "Ty let it go!" We all shouted at him to release it, but it was like the damn thing stole the last chocolate chip cookie and he was determined to get it back. He pulled hard enough to yank it out and on top of him as he fell backwards. I jump out of the way when they landed, not wasting time Daryl walked over jerking it off Tyree and Bob shot it in the head. I looked down at Tyreese feeling bad for him and a little pissed at him. "What the hell Tyreese, you should have just let go!" He just stared at me while Bob gave him a hand up, Daryl must have sensed my wolf getting closer to the surface because he wraps his arms around me and kissed my temple as my arms slide around his waist. "It's a'ight, no one got hurt." I breathed in his scent calming down, nodding my head letting him know I was fine. 

Since the walker Tyreese pulled through the brush made a big enough hole, Daryl and Bob made their way inside while the rest of us kept watch and finished untangling the van of vines. Tyreese still amp on punishing himself tore at the vines barehanded like they owed him money. My wolf and I in agreement that he was crazy kept quiet and worked on the vines otherwise I might snap on him again. Michonne looked over at him in annoyance but also understanding, she started to reprimand his actions from earlier. He snaps at her stalking over to intimated her, I stop working on the vine to keep a hand on my knife in case I needed to knock him out. Michonne wasn't shaken, she didn't even blink an eye at his obvious threatening posture, she continued to give him tough love and the truth he so desperately needed. It shocked him into staring at her defeatedly and deflated. He calmed down enough to question her back about the Governor and still going out looking for him, she sighs. "I don't know why." I frown but turn my attention back to the vines. 

Finally clearing the van of vines Daryl and Bob emerged from inside with a battery and jug of water. I smiled at him as he steps by me, Tyreese and Michonne sat talking, I stood keeping watch while Daryl switch batteries around. Smoking leaning against the wall Bob watch, Daryl looked at him before striking up a conversation. Bob started talking about the crutch he used of alcohol, how he'd used the last run for himself, when he mentions the shelf collapsing getting Zach killed and me hurt he was staring at the ground not seeing the danger in front of him. I grab Daryl as he lunged at him, Tyreese and Michonne rushed over to help, I just wrap myself around Daryl when he fought to get at Bob. "Bullshit, let go Jenni!" I held tighter to him. "No, calm down Daryl. It was an accident everything is just bullshit, he didn't do any of it on purpose." Breathing heavy he finally calms down some with my soothing words caressing his skin, he kissed my forehead crushing me in a hug. "I'm still here, I'm alive. Besides we picked that spot out, we didn't know they were there, it could have happened either way." I looked over at Bob giving him a small smile. "That shelf collapsing isn't on you, Zach's death, my bump on the head isn't either. You could have just kept quiet not admit to anything but you manned up and did the right thing. Work to be a better person, you don't need the alcohol to drive your demons away because you have us, we're a family and your apart of that now. You forgive family when they've made a mistake, and you never leave them behind." Daryl huff but nodded his head. "She's right, get in the van try the engine so we can get the hell outta here." Bob nodded quickly and did what Daryl said, I smiled kissing his jaw. "I'm proud of you *Acushla." The van sputtered to life beside us making me smile more. "Now let's go get the meds we need to save the people we care about."


	8. Chapter Eight

Resting felt to good and I dozed off waiting for the others to decide what we were doing, not seeing a reason to wake me they let me rest while we drove back. The first little town we came upon we stop to look for gas or things we could use while searching for gas. Daryl push the hair from my face to wake me up. "Wake up Darlin', we're going to search around for gas then head back." I stretch yawning, rubbing my eyes. "Okay, I'm awake, sorry I dozed off there a bit." He kissed my temple when I got out. "Nah, you needed some rest." We broke up in groups to look for gas, Tyree and Bob together and Michonne came with us. Searching through a few cars I found the cutest little toy stuff wolf, standing up I toss the toy over to Daryl who was siphoning gas out. Catching the toy, he gave me a puzzled look, I smiled at him. "Now when I'm on guard duty you can cuddle mini-me." Daryl crack a smile at my inner joke sticking it in his pack beside him. "We've clean the inside out we're going to move to the next." Daryl nodded as Michonne and I moved down the road to the next car, the windows were really dirty. We tried wiping them off but it didn't work the grim was on the inside, tapping on the window holding my ear to the glass I didn't hear anything, we still proceeded with caution to be safe. Michonne open the car door as I prepared to stab whatever was inside, I jump out of the way when a decayed body fell out instead. Covering my nose trying to block out the smell we share a cringing look. "Do a quick sweep, I'll wrestle it back in." Nodding Michonne went around the other side of the car to search. Grabbing what remained of its clothes shoving it back into the car to shut the door I caught a glint of sunlight hitting something on its finger, looking closer I realized it was a gold wedding band. Looking over at Daryl as he screwed the cap on the gas can I quickly removed the ring storing it in my pocket. Giving a whistle he jerked his head toward the van. "C'mon we got enough to get us back." Dusting my hands off on my jeans hefting my bag over my shoulder walking back to the van with him and Michonne. "We got some decent things from the scavenger hunt." Tyreese and Bob were already waiting at the van for us, taking the gas can Daryl filled the tank up. "Any luck?" I gave Tyreese a nod as I toss him a Mr. Nutty bar, catching it a small smile broke out on his face. "Thanks, got something for Daryl too." Pulling a pack of smokes out of his pocket he handed them to Daryl who took them. Once the van was full we got in making our way back home to the prison, with the stop for gas we didn't make it back until dark. 

Approaching the prison, we all sat up in panic alertness, the herd of dead was missing and a wall of fence was down. “Oh my god!” Carl came out of the dark opening the gate letting us in, we quickly drove up to the courtyard where Rick let us in. Once the van was stopped both Tyreese and I jumped out, Ty asking about Sasha and me asking about the boys. Rick shook his head shrugging at us, Daryl jump out behind us hoisting his crossbow. “Don’t worry ‘bout it get in there and see fer yer’self!” Giving Daryl one last look I nodded grabbing the packs and quickly followed Tyreese into the sick ward with the medicine in our packs. We found several of our people who’d turned scattered around the bottom level all dead, the smell of death so strong I couldn’t tell up from down, my heart starting racing in utter fear. “MIKE!” A hand grabbed the bars beside me making me jump, coughing Mike leaned heavily against the bars. “Still here... Jenni.” I sigh relieved he was alright, I went to help get the medicine mixed together to hand out to the surviving sick. Taking one of the bags made to Mike I sat beside him hooking the iv bag up to him, he leans against me heavily. “Glad your back, it g-got messy.” I stroke his hair back as we sat in each other's presences until he dozed off, laying him down to let him get some much-needed rest I left the sick ward in the capable hands of Maggie, Tyreese, and Bob. 

Finding Daryl helping Rick kill some of the walkers that were scattered across the courtyard I walked up to him, he stops to look down at me. Without saying anything I took hold of his hand leading him to our tower, to our bed, my quietness had Daryl worrying. “Shit, Darlin’ did we lose someone?” I shake my head unbuttoning his shirt slowly running my fingers up his torso softly as I push his shirt and vest to the floor at our feet. Pulling my top over my head I drop it on top of his. He gave me a look between wonder and passion that was slowly taking over at the sight of me topless. “Darlin’?” Still not saying anything I lean up on my toes to kiss him, whispering against his lips. “I just need you Daryl, please just make love to me.” Not needing anymore prompting Daryl kissed me back slowly, trailing his fingers down my sides to grip my hips walking me backwards to our bed. Not allowing his lips to leave mine he followed me down, connecting to my soul with his tenderness. His hands caressed my breast, squeezing gently before trailing his hand down to my jeans unsnapping them. Kissing to my ear Daryl started a slow descend down my neck to my collarbone nibbling, giving each breast a kiss, when he reaches my ribcage he nips me just right causing me to giggle. Licking where he nipped making me squirm he used that moment to slip my jeans and underwear down my hips, following them as he pushes them further down. Once my jeans freed my feet Daryl settled himself between my thighs giving each a gentle nip before leaning in to lick the throbbing center he created. As soon as his tongue touched my clit I groan in pleasure, burying my fingers into his hair. I was lost in the sensation of him mastering me with just his tongue, he didn’t have to work hard to send me over the edge, as I lay there breathing hard from my orgasm Daryl worked his way back up me. Kissing me deeply, I could taste myself on his tongue, I wrap myself around him as his member probed my entrance. He slide in slowly, I could feel him stretch me out and it felt amazing, my eyes slide close as the feeling of being as close as two people could possibly be overtook me. “Oh, god, yes.” Daryl started a slow pace in no hurry, just giving me the connection we both needed in the end. Kissing me Daryl spoke against my lips. “You always feel so damn good baby.” The slow feeling of him leaving me and entering right afterwards was too much for us, we both reach the crest of pleasure together, both experiencing soul melting orgasms. He lay cuddled in my arms afterwards revealing in the warm feelings, I play with his hair. “I love you Daryl.” Totally soothed he mumbled against my breast that pillowed his head. “I love ya too.” We drifted off to sleep together forgetting all the worry and pain that happen, letting it wait for the morning.


	9. Chapter Seven

Getting in the van we drove off heading to the school, Daryl sat up front while Bob drove, I sat behind Daryl watching the trees go by touching his arm between the seat and door. Feeling eyes on me I look over to see Michonne watching us smiling, I give her a small smile before looking back out the window. Once we got into town we parked a couple blocks away so any dead around wouldn't be attracted to the sound of the van. We walked the rest of the way not having sighted but a couple dead that we put down quietly we made it inside the building sweeping each floor as we went, anything of use we stuck in our bags. Finally finding the medical part of the building, Bob fell back a bit in one room but kept up after that. We were actually lucky enough the next room had shelves still containing several bottles, Daryl and Tyreese kept looking to find the rest of the list. While we search Bob told us what to keep an eye out for, anything ending with –cillin or –cin, when Michonne gave him a look I spoke up. "C-I-N, it'll be tricky to get the right dosage but it'll work wonders still." Bob gave me a quizzical look, I just shrug. "My grandmother was the doctor in my hometown, I learned a few things." He just nodded and continued to stuff bottles of pills in his bag, Daryl and Tyreese returned with filled bags. "We got everything on the list, how'd ya'll do?" Stuffing the last few bottles I'd found in my bag I nodded. "Think this is it, we're good here, we can go home now." 

We made our way back down the hallway following the exit signs, loaded down in a single form with Daryl leading, I stayed in the back to make sure we were good there. The horrible smell of decaying flesh flooding the entire building kept my sense off balance so I couldn't tell how close any of the dead were, Daryl stop us behind a door when the gurgling sounds grew louder. We waited until the geek by the door turn back around then rushed down the hall to the exit door, the sound of our feet and the bags swishing on our backs drew their attention, I could hear them move into the hallway. "Faster, their behind us." Daryl picked up speed getting us to a heavy door inside was dark looked clear though. Michonne and I walked further in while Bob, Daryl, and Tyreese bared the door closed from the infected dead trying to get in. My wolf paced anxiously feeling trap and hating every second of it. Finding the door for the stairwell we made our way through the room when a walker stumbled from behind some cages stacked along the wall grabbing Tyreese, spooking me I jump growling. Bob standing right beside me stared at me like I had two heads, I stared at him shocked. Michonne and Daryl was busy with our only exit having dead trap inside, I began to panic a little with Bob still staring at me. Tyree suggesting, we could take the few infected dead that just broke through the barrier we put up Bob snap out of his daze. "No, they're infected! We shoot them, get their blood on us it's all over!" Tyreese growled frustrated pointing out we didn't know if the dead behind the door wasn't either. Breaking a leg off a stand beside us I wedged it between the door handle and the chain. "We've got to get a break somewhere!" Yanking hard the handle broke free opening the door, the walkers stumbling out weren't infected thankfully and there was only four, killing them quickly we rush up the stairs with the infected following. Running out into another hall panic was setting in, it was overran with dead. 

We quickly made it to the end of the hall killing dead on the way to the exit, Bob and I knocked anything we could in the path to slow the infected dead down. "We're stuck!" I whip around to watch Daryl try to kick the door to the next stairwell open but it wouldn't budge. "If one way doesn't work, make another!" Tyreese nodded at my shouted suggestion, grabbing a fire extinguisher tossing it at the window. We climbed out the window jumping to the walkways roof outside, Bob didn't stick the landing falling to his stomach nearly going over the edge. I quickly grab ahold of him nearly losing my balance with him but was able to stop his momentum. "Jenni!" Daryl's worried shout made me look up. "I'm fine, he trip during the land, Bob let go of the bag." Bob was fighting with the dead below who had a grip on his bag, he jerks hard away from where I held him causing me to stumble to knees nearly going over myself. Thanks to Daryl grabbing ahold of me and Tyreese grabbing Bob we didn't go over to be snacks for the dead. "Let go of the bag Bob just let it go!" After wrestling a little longer, he actually got his bag free but when it clunks on the roof Daryl glared at it. I stood beside Michonne who helped me up watching as Daryl pulled out a nearly full bottle of booze, there was no pills or anything important inside, just one lousy bottle of alcohol. I could feel the anger radiate off Daryl as he confronted Bob. He started to toss the bottle at the wall to shatter but Bob got brave sticking his hand on his gun stopping Daryl. I sneer in disgust and anger that he threatens my mate, gripping my knife intent on using it if he drew. Having had enough of Bob's selfishness that risk others' lives and got one person killed Daryl advanced on him and got right in Bob's face, alpha staring him down. Bob adverted his eyes not daring to look Daryl in the eyes, even without a wolf Daryl will make a great alpha to our pack. Yanking Bob's gun from the holster before grabbing the front of his shirt, Bob still wouldn't look Daryl in the eyes. Tyreese tried to talk Daryl down, trying to talk him into letting him go, I sigh agreeing with Tyreese's logic he'd made chose. I reach out touching Daryl's shoulder. "Acushla, he's right, he made his choice now he'll have to live with it." Daryl released Bob's shirt but smack him in the chest with the bottle glaring him down still when Bob attempted to explain weakly why he took the alcohol Daryl growled annoyed, not giving a care to hear it. "I don't give a fuck, take a sip just one damn sip before our people get that meds in them and I'll beat your ass into the ground. You hear me boy!?" Bob didn't say anything just caught the bottle when Daryl let go, turning from him Daryl grab my hand as he picked his cross bow and back up. We used the walkway roof to get away from the herd, finding an area with less dead we got down making our way to the van. Bob remaining silent and out of the way the entire time, once at the van I took the bags putting them in the back. Michonne and Tyreese looked over the map deciding the best route back home while Daryl sat in the passenger seat lost in thought, exhausted from the events of the day I crawled into the back to rest.


End file.
